Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile
The IOS version which was released on April 3, 2013, is a free-to-play game with buyable upgrades as in Power Credits and Energy Cards. Recent updates have included DLC Characters such as The Red Son Pack ( with Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy) and the Man of Steel pack (it contains an exclusive Superman and Zod, availabe for a limited time only). There also exists a Challenge Mode, which allows players to get exclusive Gold Character Cards by beating many battles within a certain time period. The following characters can be claimed (that are confirmed) from Challenge Mode: Batgirl, Zod, Red Son Deathstroke, Regime Raven, Regime Aquaman, Blackest Night Batman, Hawkgirl, Elseworld Flash and Martian Manhunter, John Stewart Green Lantern, and Mortal Kombat Battles Injustice for the iOS features different gameplay than it does on its console version, resembling more of a card battle game rather than it's "fight-style" console counterpart. Players collect characters in the form of cards and use them on 3v3 battles to defeat their opponents. The player starts with three random Bronze characters at the beginning of the game, and can get more characters by completing specific battles, buying them from the shop, or earning them as rewards from the Challenge Mode. Every character can level up to Level 40, and buying more copies of characters allows you to promote them, from Elite I-V; every "Elite" on the character has bonuses towards Damage and Health. Character cards come in three rarities; Bronze, Silver and Gold. The higher the rarity, the better base stats come with the character. Each character has a "Passive Ability" which grants them a boost in gameplay for themselves or for the whole of the team. (For example: Superman Regime gains 50% more damage for 6 seconds at 40% health). They also have two Special Attacks which are unlocked at Levels 1 and 5 respectively. The higher the Special Attack, the more powerful it is. The first two Special Attacks can deal Special Effects such as Poison, Bleeding, Frozen, or Stun the opponent. The level 20 attack is a Super Move which is a High-Damaging UNBLOCKABLE Attack. Each battle has a requirement of "Energy" to use before a battle starts, as many as 1-3 Energy may be used for battles. Each character has 10 Energy slots that recharge over time. If a character lacks the energy to participate in a battle, the player must wait until it is recharged or use an Energy Consumable, which can be rewarded from matches or as daily rewards. Energy can also accumulate faster for cards with the purchase of a "Support Card" for each character found in the shop or from "Booster Packs". Cards that boost Health and Damage can be found as well. Challenge Mode The Challenge Mode is a event that happens usually twice a month, that may last for 10-17 days. It consists of 63 battles within five certain "Sub-Challenge Stages". Each of the five challenges has a certain requirement in order to beat them or even partake in them. One example is that one of the parts of the challenge may require the player to have Bane on their team, which includes Bane, Regime Bane, or Knightfall Bane. The battles within the challenge mode have an Energy Cost and an extra cost known as "Challenge Tokens". Tokens are won by doing ladders outside the challenge mode in quantities of 1, 2, and rarely 3. Every time a challenge starts, 25 tokens are awarded to the player to get started. Without any losses, a total of 63 tokens is required to beat the challenge mode completely. Tokens can also be bought from the shop in quantities of 3 or 20. Tokens disappear from the player when Challenge Mode ends. When a Challenge Mode is completed, a "Gold" character will be awarded to the player. Other rewards include a free Bronze booster pack, 15,000 Power Credits and a Silver booster pack. Once Challenge Mode is completed, the player may buy the same character again to promote them. If the player has not completed it, they will not find them there. As of yet, challenge mode characters cannot be found in booster packs. In the 1.7 Update, Challenge Mode will be repeatable up to three times if eligible. This is ONLY '''from Elseworld Flash onwards. For example, the challenge with Elseworld Flash will be repeatable so that's it possible to claim the prizes three times. However, with each repeat, the challenge mode gets significantly tougher; the difficulty starts from Normal, then to Expert difficulty and finally Nightmare difficulty. The same mechanic of completing the challenges one by one to get pieces for prizes will still apply. In higher difficulties, players may be rewarded with character cards of bronze or silver rarity, or very rarely gold. In the Expert difficulty, it takes 2 Challenge Credits in every battle and in Nightmare difficulty it takes 3 Challenge Credits per battle up from the original one required. Therefore, it'll take 63, 126, and 189 (a grand total of 378 credits) to complete the Challenge mode fully. Characters These characters were rewards from previous (or ongoing) challenge modes. Characters '''Catwoman Catwoman Card.jpg|iOS Catwoman Card CatwomanRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Catwoman Card Harley Quinn HarleyQuinnCardiOS.png|iOS Harley Quinn Card HarleyQuinnInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Harley Quinn Card download (1).jpg|Harley Quinn Arkham City Nightwing NightwingCardiOS.png|iOS Nightwing Card Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|iOS Regime Nightwing Green Arrow iOS Green Arrow Card.jpg|iOS Green Arrow Card GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Green Arrow Card Lex Luthor Card Decode.jpg|iOS Lex Luthor Card Insurgency Lex Luthor.jpg|iOS Insurgency Lex Luthor Cyborg CyborgCardiOS.png|iOS Cyborg Card iOS Regime Cyborg.jpg|iOS Regime Cyborg Green Lantern GreenLanternCardiOS.png|iOS Green Lantern Card GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png|iOS New 52 Green Lantern Card Regime Green Lantern.jpg|iOS Regime Green Lantern The Flash Flash Card iOS.jpg|iOS Flash Card Card Decode (1).jpg|iOS Regime The Flash Card Elseworld Flash.png|iOS Elseworld The Flash 640px-Flash_New_52_iOS.jpg|The Flash New 52 Solomon Grundy SolomonGrundyRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Solomon Grundy Card Red son Solomon Grundy ELITE III .jpg|iOS Red Son Solomon Grundy Solomon Grundy.jpg|iOS Solomon Grundy Sinestro SinestroCardiOS.png|iOS Sinestro Card Card Decode (5).jpg|iOS Regime Sinestro Card Deathstroke Card Decode (6).jpg|iOS Deathstroke Card Insurgency-Deathstroke-662x463.png|Deathstroke Insurgency Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Red-Son-Deathstroke.png|Red Son Deathstroke Bane BaneCardiOS.jpg|iOS Bane Card Card Decode (4).jpg|iOS Regime Bane Card Knightfall Bane.png|iOS Knightfall Bane The Joker Card Decode (8).jpg|iOS The Joker Card JokerInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Joker Card Killing Joke Card IOS|iOS Killing Joke Joker Card Wonder Woman Card Decode (2).jpg|iOS Wonder Woman Card WonderWomanRegimeCardIos.png|iOS Regime Wonder Woman Card iOS Red Son Wonder Woman.jpg|iOS Red Son Wonder Woman Doomsday DoomsdayCardiOS.png|iOS Doomsday Card Card Decode (7).jpg|iOS Doomsday Card Black Adam BlackAdamCardiOS.png|iOS Black Adam Card BlackAdamRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Black Adam Card Superman SupermanCardIos.png|iOS Superman Card SupermanRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Superman Card image.jpg|iOS Red Son Superman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Man-of-Steel-Superman-Card.png|Superman Man of Steel 1506024_250456571790552_1580009703_n.jpg|IOS Prison Superman|IOS Prison Superman status Batman BatmanCardiOS.png|iOS Batman Card BatmanInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Batman Card Ao.jpg|iOS Arkham Origins Batman Card batman-beyond-injustice-ios-unlock-651.jpg|iOS Batman Beyond Card Blackest Night Batman IOS Card|Blackest Night Batman Raven Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Raven-Regime.png Silver Raven.jpg Aquaman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Aquaman-Regime-Card.png|Aquaman Regime Batgirl Zod Card Decode (3).jpg|iOS Zod Card Man of Steel Zod.png|iOS Man of Steel Zod Card Lobo Support Cards The Flash Altered Perception iOS.jpg Lightning Quick iOS.jpg Speed Force iOS.jpg Nightwing Acrobat iOS.jpg Escrima Master.jpg Shadowy Mentor iOS.jpg Batman Alfred iOS.jpg Oracle iOS.jpg Batcave iOS.jpg Cyborg Molybdenum Limbs iOS.jpg Targeting System iOS.jpg S.T.A.R Labs iOS.jpg Green Arrow Black Canary iOS.PNG Natas1.jpg Trick Arrows iOS.jpg Superman ' Lois Lane iOS.jpg Son of Kypton iOS.jpg Fortress of Solitude iOS.jpg ' Raven Arella.jpg Trigoncard.jpg Ravencard3.jpg Wonder Woman Daughter of Zeus iOS.jpg Strength of Demeter iOS.jpg Amazonian Origin iOS.jpg Green Lantern ' Guardians iOS.jpg Green Lantern Corps iOS.jpg Power Battery iOS.jpg The Joker' ' Arkham Asylum iOS .jpg Joker's Gang iOS.jpg Laughing Gas iOS.jpg Harley Quinn Mr.J iOS.jpg PoisonIvy.jpg Harley's Mallet.jpg ' Solomon Grundy Swamp Origin iOS.jpg Re-animation iOS.jpg Undead Strength iOS.jpg ' '''Lex Luthor Armored Exoskeleton.jpg Enhanced Powersuit iOS.jpg Lexcorp iOS.jpg ' 'Catwoman Scary Boyfriend iOS.jpg Blade Claws iOS.jpg Steal From The Rich.jpg ' 'Deathstroke Promethium Armor iOS.jpg Person Arsenal iOS.jpg Contract Killer iOS.jpg ' 'Doomsday Kryptonian Origin iOS.jpg Death of Superman iOS.jpg Fast Regeneration iOS.jpg ' 'Sinestro Sinestro Corps iOS.jpg Yellow Power Ring iOS.jpg Yellow Power Battery iOS.jpg ' 'Black Adam Isis iOS.jpg SHAZAM iOS.jpg Khandaq iOS.jpg ' 'Bane Venom Overdose iOS.jpg Venom Formula iOS.jpg Break The Bat iOS.jpg ' 'Lobo Space Hog iOS.jpg Space Dolphins iOS .jpg Hook and Chain iOS.jpg ' '''Zod Aquaman Martian Manhunter Hawkgirl Scorpion All Characters MartianManhunterCardiOS.png DarkseidCardiOS.png Supergirl.png RiddlerCardiOS.png Powergirl.jpg Bizzaro.jpg DoctorFateCardiOS.png GorillaGroddiOS.png Brainiac.png Ra'sAlGhulCardiOS.png Kilowog IOS.PNG Tim Drake IOS.PNG Hawkman IOS.PNG Ravager IOS.PNG Black Manta IOS.PNG Starfire IOS.PNG Parallax IOS.PNG Talia al Ghul IOS.PNG Swamp Thing IOS.PNG The Spectre IOS.PNG Challenges *Power Surge = Both you and your opponents team has a increased Power Gain. *Mini Boss = A Mini-Boss waits for you at the end of the battle (Varies). *Boss = 1 Powered Up fighter against your team with Damage and Health Boosts, and Random Special Attacks. *Random Enemies = You will not know what the enemies are until you enter the fight. *Dampening Field = Your team generates Power at a decreased rate. *Regeneration = Your opponents team regenerates Health. *Radiation = Your team will constantly lose Health. *Chaos = You have no control over when your team tags in and out. *Countdown = You have limited time to defeat your opponents team. Trivia *The Martian Manhunter support card was renamed J'onn J'onzz, leading to the belief that Martian Manhunter will be a future character card. Martian Manhunter became available as a character card for a limited time through the challenge mode; whether this influenced the name change of the support card is unknown. Category:Real World Category:IOS